Du Feu sur la Tamise
by Keewi
Summary: La guerre a reprit. La guerre a été perdue. Karen, jeune cracmol, tente de survivre dans un régime qui détruit ceux qui croient que la cause de ceux qui n'ont pas le sang pur vaut encore la peine d'être défendue. Lors d'une escapade à Londres, elle découvre l'existence d'un réseau de résistance, qui lui réserve bien des surprises. petit M pour violence eeet maybe autre
1. Chapter 1

Bonjouuuur, une petite fanfic sans prétention, et c'est un peu une première pour moi, alors j'espère qu'elle vous fera plaisir ;)

* * *

Karen se laissa tomber comme un poids mort sur le bord de la route, avec un bruit sourd qui alerta ses compagnons. Elle défit les lacets de sa bottine gauche et en extirpa en grimaçant son pied. Sa cheville était encore rouge et enflée malgré la pommade et le bandage qu'elle avait appliqué quelques heures plus tôt. Damien lui jeta un regard compatissant. Il n'y avait rien de pire que de marcher avec les os déplacés, même avec les meilleures potions antidouleur… Et tant qu'ils n'étaient pas dans l'enceinte de la ville, lancer le moindre sort serait du suicide.

-On est plus très loin, 5 kilomètres à tout casser, l'encouragea-t-il en tendant son bras vers Londres.

Karen leva les yeux. La vue était majestueuse, il n'y avait pas à dire. On était en tout début de journée, et le soleil de six heures frappait de ses rayons la plus grande ville d'Angleterre dans un jeu d'ombres et de lumières, tandis que les nuages se teintaient d'un dégradé de pourpre et d'orangé. C'était un spectacle simple, mais Karen et ses compagnons faisaient partie de ceux qui avaient appris à se satisfaire d'un rien, et ils admiraient silencieusement le paysage.

En ces temps de guerre, tout était à prendre, ne serait-ce que cet instant de paix. Personne sur la route, personne à leur poursuite; ils étaient juste trois anonymes sur le bord de ce qui avait été la route principale entre Reading et Londres, comme des centaines, des milliers de moldus sillonnant les routes suivant les nouvelles de ravitaillements, ou de places qui se libéraient dans des logements de fortune dans les villes. Sauf qu'ils ne courraient pas après des vivres ou un toit, et qu'ils n'étaient aucunement moldus. Damien et Jean étaient des sorciers aguerris. Ils avaient même étudié à Poudlard quand ils étaient adolescents. Ils en parlaient souvent le soir, quand ils avaient réussi à monter un campement sécurisé, les yeux brillants de mélancolie, la voix tremblotante, et Karen pendue à leur lèvres, tentant de s'imaginer ce qu'avait pu être la vie dans l'enceinte de l'école à cette époque-là. Elle en avait rêvé pendant des années.

Elle avait attendu sa lettre tout l'été de ses onze ans. La lettre n'était jamais arrivée. Tous ses meilleurs amis l'avaient quittée, lui promettant de garder contact, aussi longtemps qu'ils le pourraient, tandis qu'elle avait dû se résigner à rentrer dans une école moldue. Au fil des mois, les lettres se firent plus courtes, plus rares, avant de disparaître pour de bon, la coupant du monde sorcier et l'enfermant dans une profonde solitude, entourée d'adolescents ordinaires, et, il faut le dire, pas particulièrement fins. Adolescents, les moldus étaient vraiment une plaie. Et alors qu'elle pensait que la vie ne pouvait être pire, quatre ans plus tard, ce n'était plus ses espoirs, mais tout son monde qui s'effondrait. La guerre civile était revenue, encore plus violente, encore plus meurtrière, encore plus longue, faisant des enfants, s'ils étaient chanceux des orphelins, des esclaves sinon, faisant des hommes et des femmes assez courageux (fous ?) pour combattre des veufs, des veuves, ou des corps sans vie, faisant des mangemorts, revenus plus nombreux, plus puissants, des monstres peuplant les cauchemars des enfants, ou même des plus vieux.

Enfin, lorsque le 5 juillet 2003, Harry Potter, incarnation de la lutte contre les forces du mal et leader du camp des sorciers libres, fut touché par un Avada Kadavra de Bellatrix Lestrange en plein combat, et lorsque ses compagnons, qui comptaient parmi les meilleurs, furent tous massacrés, les espoirs de revoir un jour poindre l'aube d'une victoire quittèrent les cœurs des derniers combattants. Les deux autres membres du légendaire trio d'or ne montrèrent jamais signe de vie, alors que les ténèbres refermaient finalement leur étreinte sur l'Angleterre.

Depuis ce jour-là, les défenseurs de la cause moldue étaient devenus des hors-la-loi. L'emploi de la magie était strictement réservé aux membres du Parti Pur, et quiconque s'amusait à jouer de la baguette sans en faire partie était condamné à la peine de mort. Cependant, les rebelles avaient vite compris que si en rase campagne, avec trois têtes au kilomètre carré, il était impossible de lancer un sort sans se faire repérer, en ville, où la population était tellement dense que la notion d'espace personnel avait disparu du vocabulaire courant, il était quasiment impossible de les repérer. Le système de surveillance mis en place n'était pas infaillible, et les membres du Parti en faisaient couramment les frais à coup d'attentats violemment réprimés.

Et de toutes les villes d'Angleterre, Londres était de loin la plus marquée par ces rebellions. Mais aussi la plus dangereuse. Les moldus, suite aux descentes répétées des Purs (comme ils se faisaient appeler maintenant) n'avaient plus la moindre confiance en tous les sorciers, quels qu'ils soient. Ainsi, si par malheur un mouvement maladroit dévoilait le manche d'une baguette, c'était une mort lente et douloureuse assurée. C'est pourquoi Karen ne comprenait pas la volonté inébranlable de Jean à rejoindre la ville, ni pourquoi Damien, qui faisait habituellement preuve d'un QI plutôt élevé, acceptait sans rechigner de la suivre. Elle soupira :

-Pourquoi on devrait aller à Londres aussi, hein ? On pouvait pas choisir moins risqué comme ville ?

Jean lui lança un regard réprobateur.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne pouvais pas t'expliquer, Rennie. Je te demande juste de me faire confiance, ok ? Allez, remets ta godasse et lève-toi, parce que je ne pourrais pas te soigner avant qu'on soit arrivés, et ta potion ne fera bientôt plus effet…

Nouveau soupir. Jean s'était réveillée il y a deux jours, alors qu'ils étaient à Reading, avait disparu pendant toute la journée et était revenue en décrétant qu'ils devaient aller en urgence à Londres, sans donner plus d'explications, et elle n'avait cessé de les hâter. La brune était une vraie tête de mule dans ces cas-là, et on ne pouvait rien en tirer tant qu'on avait pas accédé à sa demande. Karen renfonça son pied dans sa chaussure et retint à peine le juron de douleur que son geste engendra. En effet, la potion ne faisait plus effet.

Il était grand temps d'entrer dans Londres.


	2. Chapter 2

Ils arrivèrent à Londres en tout début de journée. La ville était entourée de hautes murailles d'une étrange matière noire, érigée par les mangemorts sous demande expresse de Lucius Malefoy, le leader de Parti Pur, le lendemain de l'assassinat de Potter, et devant laquelle une foule de voyageurs s'amassait, en attendant de pouvoir entrer dans l'enceinte. Les yeux de Jean s'attardèrent un moment sur les briques, se troublèrent. Karen cru même y voir des larmes poindre. Elle lui jeta un regard interrogateur, mais la brune s'y déroba, se perdant dans l'observation de Damien, à quelques pas devant elles, qui semblait chercher un moyen de se frayer un chemin à travers la masse.

-C'est…Ça me rappelle des mauvais souvenirs, c'est tout, bredouilla-t-elle, la tête baissée.

Karen continua de la fixer. Jean ne montrait que rarement des moments de faiblesse, surtout devant elle. Depuis qu'elle l'avait prise sous son aile, alors qu'elle entrait à peine dans l'adolescence, la femme au crâne rasé représentait pour la jeune adulte un exemple de courage et de puissance, doublée d'une grande sœur de substitution. Elle l'avait très vite compris, d'ailleurs, et s'employait depuis à lui renvoyer une image aussi parfaite que possible. Ainsi, dès que Karen tentait de l'interroger sur son passé, elle ne recevait que des réponses évasives, ou des « tu préfères ne pas savoir. ».

Alors, elle ne savait presque rien de cette femme qui avait réponse à tout, à la fois intellectuelle, sorcière confirmée, et ferme envers elle (mais sans pouvoir cacher son affection pour la cracmol), si ce n'est les trois dernières années qu'elles avait passées côte à côte.

C'est pour cela qu'elle fut surprise de l'entendre murmurer :

-Ces briques, c'est les mêmes, exactement les mêmes que celle du ministère de la magie. J'y suis allée plusieurs fois et…J'ai horreur de cet endroit. Ils ont dû le détruire… Mais…

Sa voix s'éteignit.

-Tu travaillais là-bas ? demanda Karen, saisissant l'occasion pour en savoir plus.

Jean déglutit et plongea son regard noisette dans le vert de la plus jeune. Il était redevenu sombre et déterminé. La cracmol détestait ce faciès où il était impossible de déceler la moindre expression.

-Non. J'ai dû y régler des affaires, c'est tout.

Karen soupira. Elle savait qu'elle n'en saurait pas plus, malheureusement. Un silence s'insinua entre les deux femmes, mais il fut très vite rompu par Damien qui retournait vers elles, au grand soulagement de la plus jeune.

-Les filles, dépêchez-vous ! je crois que j'ai trouvé ton passeur, Jean, chuchota-t-il à côté d'elles.

D'un accord tacite donné dans discret hochement de tête, les trois rabattirent leur capuche, masquant leur visage et se faufilèrent dans la foule malgré les protestations de leurs voisins qui râlaient que c'était « chacun son tour », et atteignirent très vite un homme au manteau élimé, mal rasé, les mains dans ses poches. Un éclair rieur passa dans ses yeux bruns quand il se posèrent sur Jean, toujours impassible, et sa bouche se déforma dans un étrange sourire de travers.

-La fameuse chasseuse, hein ? C'est ça ta cargaison secrète ? lança-t-il à Damien.

Ce fut au tour de Karen d'avoir un sourire mauvais. Le passeur ne le savait pas, mais il venait de signer un contrat pour la pire journée de sa vie.

Tout se passa en un éclair. Jean fondit sur lui, et, avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'amorcer le moindre réflexe, il était figé par un sortilège informulé, raide comme un bout de bois, la main droite de la sorcière enserrant sa gorge, la gauche appuyant calmement un couteau de cuisine contre sa carotide. Son regard se couvrit d'un voile de panique. Dans la foule, personne ne lèverait ne serait-ce que le petit doigt pour l'aider. Personne ne prendrait le risque, puisqu'au premier signe d'un possible soulèvement dans la queue pour entrer dans Londres, les mangemorts avaient le droit de lancer des Avada Kadavra à volonté. Ils en usaient et en abusaient allégrement. Et personne ne voulait mourir. Donc personne ne faisait rien. Aussi, de malencontreux vols, ou meurtres à l'occasion, se perpétraient dans la plus grande illégalité et discrétion chaque matin, et restaient impunis.

La voix morne de Jean résonna à ses oreilles.

-Je ne chasse plus, Lewis. Surveille tes propos.

Ledit Lewis hocha frénétiquement la tête. La sorcière soupira, l'observa quelques secondes et le relâcha. Il tituba puis lui adressa un nouveau regard rieur.

-Il va falloir que tu pète un coup un de ces quatre, Jeannie.

« Il est fou. », se dit Karen, s'attendant à ce que Jean lui tranche le coup d'une seconde à l'autre. Elle n'avait jamais entendu personne la surnommer de la sorte sans finir en pièces. Mais étrangement, il ne se passa rien de cela. Elle se contenta de lui jeter un regard que la cracmol n'avait jamais vu, à la fois empli de tristesse, de regrets, mais aussi de soulagement. Ça ressemblait un peu à de la mélancolie.

Mais ce qui la choqua encore plus, c'était le regard du passeur. Rempli d'émotions, comme son interlocutrice.

Un étrange silence s'installa. Karen leva les yeux vers Damien. Il avait le visage fermé, lui aussi. Et à cet exact moment, elle se sentit en trop. Les trois autres se remémoraient quelque chose donc elle ne pouvait pas avoir la moindre idée. Néanmoins, il aurait fallu être stupide pour ne pas sentir le chagrin presque palpable dans l'atmosphère.

Lewis posa sa main sur l'épaule de la sorcière.

-Je suis désolé, mais...Ça te va trop bien pour que j'arrête. – Il marqua une pause, puis reprit. - Je pensais pas que vous arriveriez aujourd'hui, mais c'est tant mieux, ça laissera plus de temps à Neville pour tout vous expliquer. Allez, on y va.

Sans enlever sa main, il se mit à fouiller dans les poches de son manteau et en sortit une petite fiole. Il lança un regard au trois compagnons, comme pour donner un signal, que Karen ne comprit pas, et la déboucha. Elle se senti soudain aspirée, puis secouée dans tous les sens. Le monde se retournait dans tous les sens, tandis qu'elle sentait la nausée lui remonter le long de la gorge. Elle était incapable du moindre geste. Il lui sembla entendre au loin quelqu'un crier son nom, mais elle ne pouvait même pas déterminer d'où le cri venait.

Elle commençait à croire que ce cauchemar n'avait pas de fin, quand une poigne puissante lui attrapa l'avant-bras. Et tout cessa de tourner.

Karen se retrouva debout dans une salle qui n'avait pas la moindre ressemblance avec l'endroit où elle était quelques secondes plus tôt. Ses oreilles sifflaient. Incapable de tenir sur ses jambes, elle tomba à quatre pattes et déversa l'intégralité du maigre contenu de son estomac sur un vieux tapis beige, les yeux remplis de larmes. Elle senti l'odeur âcre de son vomi lui remonter dans les narines, mais elle n'arrivait pas à arrêter de trembler, et encore moins à se relever. Une main se tapota sur son épaule, et elle reconnu la voix rieuse de Lewis :

-Et ouais, ça fait toujours cet effet-là, la première fois. T'inquiète, tu t'habitueras, ma petite. Par contre, oublie pas que quand on demande à un passeur de te faire passer, il faut le tenir, hein. C'est à coup à ce que tu te retrouve coincée entre deux endroits, et le résultat est pas vraiment beau à voir.

Il l'aida doucement à se redresser. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle put enfin analyser son environnement.

Ils se trouvaient dans une pièce qui semblait être l'entrée d'un ancien bâtiment administratif laissé à l'abandon. Les murs, qui gardaient les traces d'une époque d'abondance et de succès, étaient envahis par les toiles d'araignées et des plantes sauvages. Quelques carreaux de fenêtres brisées faisaient office d'aération, et, sur une bannière animée qui confirma à Karen qu'ils se trouvaient en territoire sorcier (ou en tous cas en ancien territoire sorcier), un gobelin les observait d'un air réprobateur en dessous du mot « Gringotts ». Elle tiqua. Elle n'avait jamais vu de gobelins, puisqu'elle avait été condamnée à passer son enfance et son adolescence dans un internat moldus, et qu'ils avaient disparu sans préavis dès que le retour des forces de Mal avait été annoncé, plongeant ainsi la communauté sorcière anglaise en pleine crise financières au moment où elle en avait le moins besoin.

Devant elle, Damien et Jean, aux côtés d'un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas, la regardaient avec une moue mi inquiète, mi amusée. Karen en conclut qu'elle venait de passer les quelques minutes les plus étranges de sa vie.

-Désolée pour le tapis, réussit-elle à marmonner.

L'homme parti dans un grand éclat de rire avant de lui tendre la main. Karen s'insurgea. Pour qui se prenait-il, exactement ?

-Enchanté Karen, je l'appelle Neville Londubat.

La jeune femme lui jeta un regard noir et se releva toute seule. Si elle avait bien horreur d'une chose, c'est qu'on se moque d'elle. Particulièrement quand cela impliquait d'une manière ou d'une autre la magie. Le sourire de l'inconnu se figea et il retira sa main. Jean lui lança un regard appuyé qui voulait dire « excuse toi. Tout de suite. ». Elle l'ignora.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, Londubat. Répondit-elle, venimeuse.

Il lui rendit son regard.

-Très bien. Je vois qu'on ne m'avait pas menti quant à ton éducation…

-Neville ! cria Jean.

Trop tard. Karen vit rouge. Et la claque partit toute seule.

Il avait touché le point sensible. Oui, elle avait grandi dans un orphelinat. Oui, personne ne s'était occupé d'elle. La faute à qui ? La faute à cette putain de société sorcière qui continuait de préférer les petits sorciers aux autres même si elle se proclamait ouverte d'esprit et égalitaire ! Et qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui foutre, qu'elle avait grandi là-dedans, déjà ?

Elle avait rien demandé, elle.

Il la regardait, la main sur la joue, choqué.

-Tu vas…

-Espèce de connard ! le coupa-t-elle, les poings serrés.

Il s'apprêta à répliquer, fonçant vers elle, mais Lewis s'interposa entre eux, avec un ton inhabituellement sérieux.

-Arrêtez-ça tout de suite. Il n'y a pas la place pour les conflits ici. Vous règlerez ça plus tard, on a du pain sur la planche.

Neville la fixait, méchamment. Elle soutint son regard. Hors de question qu'elle se laisse faire par un type de son genre.

-Neville ! Insista Jean. S'il-te-plaît !

Il lui adressa un dernier regard noir, puis se retourna et pris la direction du bout du hall d'un pas rapide, en débitant d'une voix teintée de colère :

-Nous allons vous laisser vous installer dans vos appartements, Lewis vous donnera les clefs. Le dîner est servi à vingt-et-une heures le soir, juste après la fin du couvre-feu, de façon à être sûrs que tout le monde puisse être servis. Vous feriez mieux d'être rentrés à cette heure, sinon je ne donne pas cher de votre peau. Surtout que les Purs sont particulièrement de mauvaise humeur ces temps-ci. On discutera de votre prime à seize heures cet après-midi, après le débriefing de votre mission. De toute façon, tu sais comment ça se passe, Jean. Le matin, un petit déjeuner est disponible entre cinq et neuf heures du matin aux coffres 500 à 510, comme pour le dîner.

Il s'arrêta quelques secondes pour bifurquer à gauche au bout du hall et descendre quelques marches. Karen n'avait pas retenu la moitié des informations qu'il lâchait à tout allure.

-Le midi, il n'y a presque personne donc il faut se servir aux cuisines, juste aux coffres d'au-dessus, 605 à 610. Autrement, vous pouvez aller et venir comme vous voulez, et je pourrais mettre quelqu'un à votre disposition pour vous aider à faire le repérage des lieux dans Londres, si vous le voulez. Par contre, n'oubliez pas de prévenir un passeur quand vous partez, qu'on puisse aller vous chercher quand vous avez fini ce que vous avez à faire. Ceci dit, je vous recommande quand même d'être discrets quand vous êtes dehors, les gens d'ici n'aiment pas trop les étrangers. Des questions ?

-Calme-toi, s'il-te-plaît, Neville, lui répondit Jean d'une voix fatiguée. C'est tout ce que je te demande.

Damien n'osait plus rien dire à cause de l'altercation. Il se contentait de laisser passer ses yeux de Neville à Karen, l'air gêné. Lewis, sifflotant comme si de rien n'était, marchait devant eux. Ils avançaient d'un rythme soutenu qui commençait à agacer la jeune femme. La tension engendrée par la dispute ne semblait pas vouloir retomber. Elle maudit intérieurement cette idée qu'avait eu Jean de les embarquer dans elle ne savait quoi.

* * *

Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! :) j'essaierai de publier assez régulièrement, si j'en trouve le temps, à coup d'un chapitre tous les deux jours, je pense


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Un peu en avance, mais c'est pour rattraper mon retard de la semaine dernière (on commence bien, dès le deuxième chapitre !). Au moment où je vous l'écrit, je n'ai pas encore eu de retour, mais j'espère que pour l'instant ça vous plaît... enfin, on n'est qu'au début :)

Petit récapitulatif : _Karen, Damien et Jean sont arrivés à Londres, où ils ont été amenés à Neville Londubat par un « passeur » appelé Lewis que Karen trouve étrangement familier avec Jean. Ils se trouvent actuellement dans un ancien bâtiment administratif qui ressemble à Gringotts… et que Karen n'a jamais vu._

* * *

Neville leur faisait faire le tour de son quartier général en long et en large pendant plus d'une heure et demie, en sachant pertinemment que la cheville de Karen la lançait, puisque Damien le lui avait fait remarquer. Il lui sembla en plus qu'il leur faisait parfaitement consciemment monter des escaliers aménagés entre chaque étage alors que les ascenseurs leurs faisaient des pieds de nez. Cependant, la jeune femme n'avait rien laissé paraître, sa fierté prenant le dessus sur sa douleur. Elle allait lui montrer à qui il s'attaquait. Elle trouvait une réponse à chacune de ses piques acerbes sur son enfance, son incapacité de pratiquer la magie et d'autres sans se laisser démonter. Une chose était sûre, elle haïssait ce type.

Damien et Jean lui avaient glissés quelques mots à l'oreille, lui disant que ce n'était « vraiment PAS une bonne idée de se mettre Neville à dos ». Mais elle avait continué de répondre à celui qui semblait être leur hôte. Elle ne décolérait pas. Elle était furieuse contre Londubat, mais surtout contre Jean. Elle voulait des explications sur cet homme qui connaissait chaque détail de sa vie, sur Lewis, et surtout, sur cette putain de mission pour laquelle elle n'avait pas signé.

Et pourquoi, pourquoi est-ce que ni Jean ni Damien ne semblaient avoir l'intention de la défendre ?

Lorsqu'il les libéra devant leurs appartements, elle se hâta d'y entrer pour s'affaler sur la première chaise qu'elle trouva et enfin libérer sa cheville douloureusement gonflée dans un soupir de soulagement. Jean entra à sa suite et commença à l'examiner alors que Damien prit le temps de fermer la porte de l'ancien coffre-fort, comme ce cher Londubat le leur avait tranquillement expliqué.

-Ça a quand même vraiment une sale gueule, remarqua Jean, la cheville entre les mains.

Damien fit les gros yeux. Jean ne jurait presque jamais.

-Il abuse. Il aurait au moins pu écourter la visite, continua la brune en sifflant entre ses dents.

Malheureusement pour elle, Karen l'avait entendu. Et elle ne manqua pas l'occasion de le faire savoir. Elle lui en voulait.

-Pourquoi tu le lui as pas dit alors ? Railla-t-elle, amère. T'as l'air de bien le connaître !

La sorcière lui donna un regard dur. Mais elle ne lui répondit pas.

-Calme-toi, Rennie. Et serre les dents, ça va faire mal, changea-t-elle de sujet en sortant sa baguette.

Le sang de la jeune femme ne fit qu'un tour.

-Non, non j'me calme pas ! explosa-t-elle. C'est qui ce type, déjà ? Et j'peux savoir ce que je lui ai fait ? Et comment il connaît toute ma vie ? C'est toi qui lui as dit, c'est ça ? Pourquoi tu l'as laissé faire, d'abord ? T'as peur de lui ? Vous m'avez laissée tomb…Aïe !

La main de Jean s'était resserrée d'un coup sur son membre douloureux, lui arrachant un grognement de douleur et l'empêchant de continuer. Des larmes de douleur lui remplirent les yeux. La sorcière la réprimanda d'un ton sévère.

-Il va falloir que tu arrêtes très vite de faire la gamine ici, Rennie. (Elle gardait malgré tout ce surnom affectueux qui laissait entendre qu'elle compatissait, même si elle ne voulait pas le montrer.) Premièrement, parce que Neville est quelqu'un d'influent et de puissant. Très puissant. C'est lui qui gère tout ce réseau, ok ? Donc tant qu'on sera ici, évite les conflits avec lui. Certes, il est…pas commode, mais c'est un très bon ami aussi. Alors je ne peux pas prendre parti ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre, d'autant plus qu'il s'agit de gamineries.

-Il m'a…protesta Karen.

Jean haussa la voix.

-Donc VOUS règlerez ça vous-mêmes. Apprends à prendre sur toi et il fera de même. Contrairement à ce que tu as l'air de croire, il n'est certainement pas stupide. Deuxièmement, parce qu'on n'est plus entre nous, et que ces gens n'aiment pas qu'on mette le boxons dans leurs plans. Tu n'as peut-être rencontré que deux des membres du réseaux, mais ils sont en réalité très nombreux et les fauteurs de troubles n'ont pas leur place ici. Ils risquent leurs vies à chaque seconde, ils peuvent être découverts, trahis, ou je ne sais quoi...Alors ils condamnent ce type de comportement, particulièrement quand il s'agit de personnes auxquelles elles ne peuvent pas encore faire confiance. Ici, agir en n'en faisant qu'à ta tête te coûtera beaucoup. _Episkey_ , incanta-t-elle en agitant sa baguette

Intérieurement, Karen devait admettre que Jean avait raison. Elle avait pu observer de nombreuses fois les conséquences de son comportement impulsif, et l'avait souvent amèrement regretté. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas cautionner le comportement de Londubat, même si elle était également en tort. Elle ne supportait de se faire rappeler en permanence sa condition de cracmol. Elle le savait bien, et elle en souffrait déjà assez comme ça.

Elle grimaça de douleur. Le sort commençait à faire son effet, déplaçant petit à petit ses os pour les remettre à leur place. Son aînée avait beau être une excellente sorcière, elle ne pouvait pas éteindre la douleur engendrée par de tels sorts. D'un autre mouvement de poignet, elle entoura la cheville de la jeune femme.

-C'est bon, déclara-t-elle en se relevant. Vas-y doucement et ça passera d'ici un ou deux jours. Pour ce qui est des explications de notre présence ici, je vais tout vous expliquer, alors ce n'est pas la peine de commencer à s'énerver… vous en aurez tout le temps après.

Sa déclaration plongea l'appartement dans un long silence, au bout duquel Karen se pencha pour ramasser et relasser sa chaussure. Voyant qu'aucun de ses deux compagnons ne semblait vouloir prendre la parole, la sorcière eut un soupir exaspéré et reprit la parole :

-Je sais que j'aurait dû vous en parler plus tôt, mais je ne pouvais pas tant que nous n'étions pas arrivés ici, au QG, pour la simple et bonne raison que ce que je -ou nous, si vous accepter de vous joindre au groupe- m'apprête à faire est dangereux. Du genre très dangereux. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que Neville m'a contactée…Son but est de…Enfin, c'est-à-dire…

Elle se tut. Elle ne semblait pas réussir à trouver ses mots, les deux bras ballants, le long de son corps, et les épaules baissées.

Malgré sa colère, Karen eut un élan de sympathie pour la sorcière. Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à Londres, elle avait l'air beaucoup plus fatiguée, beaucoup plus vulnérable qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. La cracmol sentait que les évènements à venir pesaient sur les épaules de la brune. Et si elle avait besoin de soutient, elle serait prête à lui donner plus qu'il n'en faut. Elle lui devait tellement que ce ne serait qu'une faible contrepartie.

-Assieds-toi, lui dit Damien, devançant la plus jeune en lui tendant une chaise.

-Merci.

Elle lui jeta un regard reconnaissant. Puis, prenant une grande inspiration :

-Neville pense que…Harry Potter n'est pas mort. Il était là, le jour où… (sa voix s'éteignit quelques instants. Elle était à la fois triste et extrêmement nerveuse.) …Bref. Et il l'a vu s'effondrer, bien sûr, mais ils sont venus ramasser les corps quand les mangemorts ont fait place nette, et c'était impossible de mettre la main sur lui. Depuis, il n'a pas arrêté de nous rabâcher qu'il était vivant. On avait beau lui dire que c'était improbable, il ne voulait rien entendre. Il était très attaché à lui, vous savez. C'était un ami très proche de…du Trio d'Or. Bien évidemment, je ne le croyais pas, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment. Mais il a une piste. Une piste très solide. Vous savez, Potter n'est pas le… seul qui a disparu, ce jour-là. Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre. Il s'appelle Drago Malefoy, et il n'est pas très connu dans le monde sorcier. C'est le fils du Malefoy que tout le monde connaît. Le leader des Purs. On le pensait mort aussi. Mais il est de retour. Ici, à Londres… C'est un informateur de Neville qui l'a entendu, d'une source sûre. Cependant, on ne sait pas pourquoi, ni comment il est ici, et surtout, on n'est pas les seuls qu'il pourrait intéresser. Le Parti Pur va vouloir l'éliminer, il est une honte pour son père. Il s'est retourné contre eux, et il sait beaucoup de choses. Alors il faut qu'on le retrouve avant eux.

-Donc…Si je comprends bien, tu comptes reprendre ton travail de chasseuse ? demanda Damien, de l'incrédulité, et surtout de l'appréhension dans la voix.

-Oui. Murmura-t-elle simplement.

Le cœur de Karen manqua un battement.

-Pourquoi ? lança-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

-Rennie…commença Jean.

Elle tendit une main vers elle, mais la plus jeune se recula.

-Pourquoi ? répéta-t-elle, plus fort. Tu sais que c'est dangereux. Tu sais que t'es recherchée pour ça, et tu m'avais promis…

Sa voix se brisa. Elle était fatiguée, elle était faible, elle avait eu une mauvaise journée. Et surtout, oh, surtout, elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de la perdre. Pas elle. Pas l'une des seules personnes qui lui étaient chères.

-Ecoute, Rennie… Je suis désolée…

Les larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues. Elle n'en voulait pas, des excuses. Elle voulait savoir. Elle avait le droit, merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien en avoir faire, des plans d'un type imbuvable qui tirait des conclusions sur presque rien ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle en avait à faire, de Potter, et de l'autre inconnu ? Ils étaient morts, c'était de l'histoire ancienne, on ne pouvait plus rien y faire !

-Pourquoi ? répéta-t-elle, encore plus fort.

-Parce que c'est la meilleure. Et qu'elle a fait le serment du sang.

Elle leva les yeux. Londubat se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte que Damien avait fermée quelques temps plus tôt, appuyé contre le chambranle, les bras croisés sur le torse.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAP4, PARTIE 1

La tension devenait palpable dans l'appartement. Le regard de Karen passait alternativement de Jean à Londubat, qui se regardaient en chien de faïence depuis qu'elle avait remarqué (ou plutôt, qu'il avait fait remarquer) sa présence, c'est-à-dire plusieurs minutes. La jeune cracmol, elle, oscillait entre l'incompréhension et la colère, la voix coupée. Plus elle avançait dans cette histoire, plus elle en découvrait sur Jean, et la brune qu'elle croyait lui semblait plus mystérieuse à chaque nouvelle découverte. Elle n'en avait jamais autant appris sur elle que ses dernières heures, et pourtant, elle sentait qu'elle ne détenait qu'une minuscule poignée de son passé. Et elle n'était plus vraiment sûre de vouloir savoir le reste.

Elle croisa les yeux de Damien, qui la confortèrent dans le fait qu'elle n'était pas la seule à être complètement désorientée par les évènements. Lui aussi ne savait pas grand-chose sur Jean. Il savait que c'était une sorcière puissante, qu'elle avait fait sa scolarité à Poudlard, jusqu'à la septième année, qu'elle avait participé à la bataille de Poudlard et qu'elle avait été chasseuse ensuite, mais guère plus, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Et voilà que, comme elle, il découvrait qu'elle était liée, si elle n'en faisait partie, à un réseau de résistance contre les mangemorts, qu'elle était plus que renommée, mais aussi, et surtout, qu'elle s'était engagée à la recherche d'un des plus célèbres sorciers de son époque, que le commun des mortels considère comme mort.

Karen ne sut dire lequel des deux était le plus perdu. Sûrement elle, à vrai dire, car Damien était bien moins proche de Jean qu'elle. Elles ne l'avaient rencontré que quelques mois après l'attaque de son internat, mais il n'avait jamais vraiment exprimé la volonté de se lier d'amitié avec elles. Bien sûr, il ne leur était pas hostile. Seulement, leur relation n'était rien de plus que celle de simples compagnons de route. D'autant plus que le sorcier, à peine plus âgé qu'elle (Karen lui donnait la vingtaine), n'était pas très bavard, voire même particulièrement discret.

Elles l'avaient croisé lors d'une nuit de janvier ou de février, elle ne souvenait plus exactement. C'était à Liverpool. Jean était à la recherche de « son dernier contrat », comme elle le lui avait promis. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas tenu cette promesse, pensa amèrement Karen. Elles venaient de mettre la main dessus. La cible, un homme d'une quarantaine dénommé Dean Maureen, était accoudé à un bar miteux, en train de reluquer allégrement une pauvre serveuse qui devait avoir un tiers de son âge, avec un sourire appréciateur que la cracmol lui aurait bien fait manger. Elle n'en a jamais eu l'occasion. Jean s'était avancée, lui avait posé la main sur l'épaule, lui murmurant un simple « bonjour » à l'oreille. Elle avait souvent vu la brune agir de la sorte. Comme d'habitude, le type s'était retourné, le sourire agrandi, avant de se figer en découvrant la baguette pointée vers son visage et le visage vide de toute pitié de la sorcière.

Comme d'habitude, le type avait supplié, s'était confondu en excuses, avait tenté de négocier, voire de corrompre.

Comme d'habitude, ça n'avait pas fonctionné, et Jean l'avait traîné à l'extérieur du bar sous le regard soulagé de la petite serveuse, et avait commencé à le guider vers le point de rendez-vous de son employeur.

Sauf que cette fois, ça ne c'était pas passé comme prévu. Elles eurent à peine le temps d'entendre un « _expelliarmus_ » qu'un éclair avait surgit dans la nuit et frappé la main de la plus vieille, faisant tomber sa baguette quelques mètres plus loin. Par réflexe, Karen avait assommé la cible d'un coup de coude bien placé dans la tempe, s'était assurée qu'il se « tiendrait tranquille » le temps de régler le combat, et s'était relevée.

Jean faisait face à un adolescent à peine plus vieux qu'elle, petit, frêle, sale, les cheveux en bataille. Dans un premier temps, la cracmol eut un petit sourire. Il semblait peu sûr de lui, un peu perdu, et avait une garde pire que moyenne. Elle aurait même pu parier qu'elle pouvait l'atteindre avant qu'il ne puisse lui lancer un quelconque sort. Par contre, il avait une détermination comme elle n'en avait jamais vu. Ça l'avait impressionnée. Jean aussi. La sorcière avait tout de suite apprécié ça, d'ailleurs. C'est pour cela qu'elle lui avait laissé une chance de s'en sortir.

-Il est à moi, avait-il déclaré, en désignant la masse immobile du bout du menton.

Karen avait laissé échapper un petit rire qui l'avait déstabilisé un instant.

-Et pour quelle raison ? avait demandé la sorcière à ses côtés.

-Il…a des informations qui m'intéressent.

-Et qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire ? avait-elle rétorqué.

-J'en ai besoin.

-Et moi je dois remplir mon contrat. Je vois pas ce que ça m'apporterait.

Les doigts de l'adolescent s'étaient resserrés sur sa baguette. Il la pointa vers Jean, et a menaça :

-Laissez le moi, sinon…

Avec un mauvais sourire, Jean lui avait encore une fois répondu :

-Sinon quoi ?

D'un sortilège informulé accompagné d'un mouvement de poignet, elle désarma le brun et la baguette vint se loger dans sa main. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on lui fasse perdre son temps.

Aussitôt, il avait perdu contenance. Avec la fermeture de Poudlard et les morts de la guerre, il était rare de tomber sur des sorciers confirmés, et il était généralement possible pour un sorcier moyen de se sortir de ce type de situation. Sauf quand on tombait sur des personnes de la trempe de Jean.

Surtout quand il était 23 heures, que la cible était dégoutante et antipathique à souhait, et que la sorcière n'avait pas mangé depuis la veille.

-S'il… s'il-vous-plaît…bégaya l'adolescent.

Elle ne pouvait pas les discerner dans l'obscurité, mais Karen aurait pu jurer au son de sa voix qu'il avait fondu en larmes. Ce qui fit perdre le reste de sa patience à la sorcière. Elle s'avança vers lui à grands pas, l'attrapa par le col, et, d'une force que nombreux ne lui soupçonnaient pas, elle le souleva de quelques centimètres pour amener ses yeux à hauteur des siens, furieux.

-Et tu comptes faire quoi si tu te pisses dans ton froc à chaque fois qu'on te désarme, hein ? lui cracha-t-elle à la figure.

Pendant quelques secondes, Karen, l'attention partagée entre le déchet encore inconscient et effondré sur la chaussée et l'altercation dont elle ne voulait pas perdre une miette, cru bien que la dernière heure du brun avait sonné. Elle en avait même la certitude. Jusqu'à ce que le gamin laisse échapper en reniflant un faible :

-Je veux juste retrouver ma sœur…

Jean marqua une pause. Avant de demander sur un ton qui n'avait rien perdu de sa méchanceté.

-…Ma petite sœur… Ils me l'ont volée… s'étrangla-t-il.

Elle le lâcha et il s'effondra sur le bitume, pleurant pour de bon à la lumière du dernier lampadaire qui éclairait la route. Par précaution, Karen s'assit sur la cible, toujours inconsciente.

S'il y avait bien un sujet auquel Jean était sensible, c'était la famille. C'est pour cela qu'elle était entrée dans une rage folle quand l'internat avait été attaqué. La plus jeune ignorait tout de cet aspect de la sorcière, mais si elle savait bien une chose, c'était qu'elle avait un lourd passé à ce propos.

-Elle a quel âge, ta sœur ? lui lança-t-elle, toujours sur le même ton.

-Huit ans… ils l'ont enlevé quand je suis aller chasser… Mes parents…ils ont rien pu faire, ils sont moldus, et ils les menaçaient…ils ont assommé mon père, blessé ma mère…et ils sont partis avec…ça fait deux mois…que je le suis…il était là, il sait où…où ils l'ont emmenée…

Il tentait tant bien que mal de contenir ses sanglots, mais sa voix tressautait comme un disque fêlé. Il plongea un regard désespéré dans celui de la sorcière, et Karen sut qu'il avait gagné.

Les trafics d'humains n'étaient pas rares. Après tout, les provinces étaient devenues des zones de non-droits où sévissaient en permanence les mangemorts, qui massacraient quotidiennement les moldus, les sangs de bourbe ou les sang-mêlés, ou les réduisaient en esclavage, mais qui ne faisaient régner aucune loi, si ce n'est celle du plus fort. Il n'était donc pas étonnant de voir des organisations en tout genre fleurir de part et d'autre du pays. Les rapts étaient devenus des affaires courantes. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant que cela ne révoltait pas Jean et Karen. Elles se jetèrent un regard entendu.

La sorcière se détourna du gamin, récupéra sa baquette d'un « _accio_ » à peine murmuré et réveilla la cible d'un autre sort, que la cracmol ne connaissait pas. L'homme, paniqué, essaya de se débattre, mais la plus jeune, habituée, lui fit une clef de bras qui l'immobilisa pour de bon, toujours assisse sur son dos. Quelques secondes plus tard, Jean le menaçait de sa baguette, tandis que l'adolescent, qui les avait rejoints, l'interrogeait.

Il s'avéra finalement que la gamine avait été transportée à l'autre bout de l'Angleterre, et, comme les deux filles le redoutaient, avait été vendue au propriétaire d'une maison close. Devant le petit brun complétement désespéré, elles avaient d'un commun accord décidé qu'elles l'aideraient à la retrouver. Après tout, c'était le dernier contrat de Jean, et elles n'avaient rien à faire ensuite. Et puis, il les avait touchées, peut-être même plus qu'elles ne voulaient l'admettre.

A l'époque, se remémora Karen, Damien semblait bien plus jeune qu'elle, physiquement comme mentalement, alors qu'elle avait deux ans de moins que lui. Si bien qu'elle avait presque envie de le protéger. Ce n'est que plus tard qu'il leur avait appris qu'il venait de quitter Poudlard, et qu'il n'avait donc jamais été confronté à la guerre, protégé dans les enceintes du château. Si elles avaient eu quelques réserves sur le fait que ses parents l'aient laissé partir à la recherche de sa sœur, elles comprirent bien vite qu'il e leur avait pas laissé le choix, et qu'il avait fugué, même s'il ne l'avait jamais admis.

Depuis, il avait bien grandi, et on voyait bien que Karen était la plus jeune. Haut de son mètre quatre-vingt-dix, bien bâti, il faisait bien ses 20 ans. Cependant, il avait encore par moments ce regard désespéré qu'il avait servi à Jean ce jour-là, quand il se mettait à l'écart et qu'il regardait le vide, en attendant on ne sait quel miracle qui pourrait lui ramener sa sœur. Ça faisait quatre ans qu'ils étaient sur ses talons. Ils en étaient proches, mais à chaque fois qu'ils pensaient la retrouver, elle leur filait entre les doigts.

Bien sûr, ils n'avaient pas dédié la totalité des quatre années à sa recherche, ils avaient eu quelques… contretemps. Et pour ça, Karen admirait le courage et la détermination de Damien. Il n'avait pas lâché prise, et ne les avait pas quittées non plus, même s'ils considéraient que leur alliance était éphémère. Et même si, oui, ils n'avaient pas lié un lien aussi fort que celui de Kean et de la plus jeune, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'il les appréciait plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre, toutes les deux. Sinon, il serait parti depuis longtemps. Jean lui en avait appris plus qu'assez pour qu'il puisse se débrouiller seul, que ce soit par rapport au monde dans lequel ils vivaient ou au niveau de la magie. Il avait énormément gagné en maturité, aussi. Il avait l'air bien plus adulte qu'elle maintenant, c'était indéniable.

C'est d'ailleurs la voix de ce dernier qui la sortit de ses pensées, rompant par la même occasion le contact visuel prolongé entre les deux autres personnes dans la pièce :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Neville ?

Londubat reporta son attention sur le jeune homme, se redressant par la même occasion.

-Lewis et moi voulions vous proposer de manger avec nous, expliqua-t-il.

Karen faillit lancer une remarque acerbe, mais elle se rappela le discours de Jean et préféra ne pas relancer la dispute.

-Comme tu peux le voir, on était en pleine discussion…privée, soupira d'ailleurs la brune, en lui laçant un regard évocateur. Donc ce serait avec plaisir, mais une fois qu'elle sera terminée.

Neville ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de les balayer des yeux, tous les trois, avant d'hocher silencieusement la tête et de disparaître en refermant la porte derrière lui. Jean regarde la porte se fermer, puis se replaça sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise.

-Donc…c'est pour…ça, lança-t-elle en montrant de la main l'endroit où Londubat se tenait quelques secondes auparavant.

-Comment se fait-il que tu le connaisses ? Et le serment, pourquoi ? Tu l'as fait après m'avoir promis…demanda Karen.

La sorcière soupira, passant la main dans ses cheveux ras.

-Neville était très proche d'Harry, ok ? Et… c'est une longue histoire, dit-elle, du ton qui voulait dire que la jeune femme n'aurait pas les réponses qu'elle cherche.

-Tu nous dois des explications, insista-t-elle tout de même.

Mais le mutisme de la sorcière était sans équivoque. Ce fut au tour de la plus jeune de soupirer. Encore une fois, elle faisait face à un mur. Elle haïssait cette façade qu'on lui imposait. Elle aussi faisait partie de la mission, elle avait le droit de savoir !

Finalement, elle reporta son attention sur Damien. Il y avait encore une zone d'ombre qu'elle pouvait éclaircir.

-Et toi, pourquoi tu dis rien ? Pourquoi tu la laisse faire ? l'apostropha-t-elle.

La réponse vint, claire, nette et précise, sans artifice. Karen en fut surprise. Elle s'attendait à voir le brun s'effacer, comme tous les autres avant lui.

-Neville peut m'aider à retrouver ma sœur. Il a des hommes partout sur le terrain, et il l'a promis à Jean. Lui répondit-il en la fixant droit dans les yeux.

Elle resta silencieuse. C'était donc ça. Il n'avait pas émis la moindre objection pour retrouver sa sœur. Et c'était elle, avec son impulsivité, qui manquait de tout gâcher, et de lui enlever cette opportunité en or… Elle se mordit la lèvre et ne put fournir d'autre réponse qu'un « ah…euh…ok. » confus, avant de reporter son attention sur la sorcière.

Jean avait la tête baissée, comme si le sol cimenté de l'ancien coffre-fort méritait soudain tout l'intérêt du monde. La cracmol sentit alors une vague de tristesse monter en elle. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi on ne lui avait rien dit. Elles étaient tout de même très proches, non ? Pourtant, elle ignorait tout sur tout ! Ces histoires de sécurité, de discrétion, etc., elle pouvait comprendre, mais ça n'avait pas empêché à la sorcière d'en parler à Damien, alors qu'elle, elle n'avait même pas eu la plus petite bribe d'information…Déçue, elle se leva sans les regarder, ni l'un, ni l'autre, et déclara d'une voix morne :

-Très bien. Allons manger.


	5. Chapter 4,2

CHP4, partie 2

Karen rabattit les pans de son blouson contre son torse, fébrilement, comme si la mince épaisseur de cuir allait la protéger du froid. Si ç'avait été le cuir de dragon de la veste de Jean, le vêtement aurait en effet eut une utilité, mais de la chèvre, à peine plus épaisse que son T-shirt et en pleine nuit, vraiment…

Vraiment, elle se traitait d'imbécile. Elle ne connaissait pas Londres, et aucun des noms qu'elle pouvait lire, quand elle pouvait les lire, sur les vieilles pancartes rouillées qui faisaient le coin des rues ne lui était d'une réelle utilité. Elle avait bien tenté de se remémorer quelques-uns de ceux qu'elle avait pu lire sur la carte de Lewis, au QG, mais ils ne se ressemblaient pas. Elle était bel et bien perdue, en pleine nuit, dans la ville la plus dangereuse qu'elle ait jamais connue.

-Vraiment, Rennie, bravo. Tu bats des records, se fustigea-t-elle mentalement.

Pour une fois, elle n'était pas vraiment fière d'avoir désobéi à Jean, et à Neville, au passage. Elle se fichait bien, remarque, de l'opinion du leader du QG. Peut-être qu'il la sanctionnerait, d'une manière ou d'une autre, mais elle savait qu'elle ne risquait rien. Elle irait au coin, ou au pire, elle serait privée de dessert, pensa-t-elle sarcastiquement. Jean la protègerait, comme elle l'avait fait lors du débriefing. Et jamais Neville n'oserait aller à l'encontre de la chasseuse. Il pouvait bien dire ce qu'il voulait, mais la jeune femme avait bien vu les regards que ces deux-là s'échangeaient, à croire qu'ils avaient une liaison ou elle-ne-savait-quoi. Karen était peut-être impulsive et irresponsable par moments, elle n'en avait pas moins un sens de l'observation bien aiguisé, et elle avait bien vu la façon dont Neville plongeait ses yeux dans ceux de Jean, pour chercher son approbation, pendant qu'il expliquait le déroulement de la mission.

Il y avait salamandre sous roche, elle le savait. C'était bien plus qu'une histoire de « Jean a pris ce contrat parce que c'est la meilleure et qu'elle a fait un serment du sang. », beaucoup plus. Surtout quand on parlait de Drago Malefoy. Jean détestait ce type, et Damien aussi, d'ailleurs. Elle avait déjà souvent raconté la façon dont il se comportait à Poudlard, un vrai petit gamin, qui se prenait pour un caïd et qui ne faisait que répéter bêtement les idées stupides que son père, ô combien génialissime, lui avait enfoncées dans le crâne. La sorcière l'avait perdu de vue en sixième année, si Karen se souvenait bien. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait quitté l'école de sorcellerie, pour s'éloigner de la guerre.

Jean était allée à Poufsouffle, bien que la cracmol ait des difficultés à y croire. Le caractère parfois impulsif, mais surtout courageux et irrémédiablement altruiste de la sorcière lui évoquait une Gryffondor pure. Elle était dans l'année au-dessus de celle de Harry Potter, et racontait qu'elle l'avait quelques fois croisé dans les couloirs, qu'il n'était pas si remarquable que ça. Selon elle, c'était un garçon sympathique, discret, rien de bien extraordinaire, en somme, même s'il avait une fâcheuse habitude d'enfreindre le règlement (souvent impunément, d'ailleurs, ce qui ne manquait pas d'irriter les autres élèves), et d'expliquer à qui le voulait bien que Voldemort était de retour. Sur ce point-là, il avait eu raison, songea Karen en s'engageant dans une rue au hasard.

Elle fit quelques mètres et commença à réfléchir à comment elle allait réussir à rejoindre le QG. Elle se souvenait plus ou moins bien du chemin qu'elle avait emprunté jusque maintenant, mais elle avait déjà essayé de rentrer deux heures auparavant, et elle s'était perdue. Elle avait pourtant suivi exactement l'itinéraire qui devait la mener là-bas. Elle était sur la bonne rue, entre les deux bons bâtiments, et elle avait fait face à… un terrain vague. Pas d'entrée, pas de passage caché, pas de porte dérobée. Un terrain vague plat et envahi d'herbes folles, avec quelques pneus (une invention des moldus encore, plutôt pratique.), tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire. Elle avait maudit les sorciers et avait repris sa route.

Elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû. A force de rester plantée devant le QG, il y aurait bien un membre de la résistance qui serait passé par là et qui se serait attardé sur son sort.

Pour l'instant, il y avait autre chose qui la préoccupait. Les rues, qui étaient vidées de tout habitant dans ce quartier presque abandonné, s'assombrissaient, et la température commençait à chuter. L'heure du couvre-feu n'allait pas tarder à sonner, elle n'avait nulle part où aller et absolument aucune envie de se retrouver face à un Pur.

Ses yeux commencèrent à parcourir les façades des immeubles qui n'étaient pas en ruines. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un bar ou une boutique, même mal famée, pour marchander un toit pour la nuit.

Malheureusement pour elle, tout semblait réellement désert. Elle s'attarda un moment sur les noms presque effacés des anciennes enseignes délabrées. « Le Chaudron Baveur », elle avait déjà entendu ça de la bouche de Jean. Son aînée y avait déjà séjourné quand elle avait quatorze, peut-être quinze ans.

L'ancien chemin de Traverse, donc.

Il y avait eu une tuerie dans les environs, peu de temps avant celle de l'internat. A ce souvenir, c'était comme si un goût amer envahissait sa bouche. Ce séjour à Londres était parfait, vraiment.

En tout cas, ça expliquait les ruines, les rues sales et puantes, et surtout, la très, trop, faible densité de population de l'endroit. Les seuls regards qu'elle avait croisés étaient cachés, à peine discernables à l'ombre de rideaux miteux ou de vitres crasseuses. Plus personnes ne vivait là, le quartier avait été totalement abandonné. Il faudrait être fou pour aller remettre les pieds dans un tel cimetière. Karen ne serait même pas surprise de croiser les restes d'un cadavre au détour d'un croisement qui n'aurait pas été nettoyé.

C'était sale, la guerre. C'était terrible. Ça faisait ressortir le pire chez les hommes. Et dans le cas de la tuerie du chemin de Traverse, la lâcheté. Des gamins avaient été abandonnés par leurs parents, perdus, et parfois même piétinés par la foule en fuite. Tous avaient cherché à sauver leur peau, alors que les Purs avaient bloqué toutes les issues et se contentaient de les canarder allégrement. S'ils s'étaient ralliés, s'ils s'étaient défendus l'un l'autre ce jour-là, les passants du chemin de Traverse auraient survécu. Peut-être pas tous, mais bien plus que la moitié, et Misha. Ils étaient largement en surnombre ils auraient écrasé les Mangemorts.

Mais non. Pas même un quart des victimes avait tenté de contrecarrer l'ennemi. Les plus futés des lâches s'étaient précipités sur la boutique des balais et avaient liquidé les stocks d'appareils en s'enfuyant avec. Le reste était mort. Et puis les Purs avaient foutu le feu.

Il n'y avait eu ni courage, ni entraide, ni pitié. Juste l'être humain son sous pire aspect, à peine meilleur qu'un rat.

Misha était crevée, en conséquence de tout ça. Elle était toute gentille, toute mignonne, Misha. Elle allait partir pour Poudlard trois jours après. Mais non. Elle n'était pas revenue à l'internat, comme prévu, et les autres avec elle non plus. Ils n'avaient pas donné signe de vie. On s'était inquiété, beaucoup. Même Mlle Ruflard, la directrice, avait commencé à avoir peur. Elle avait contacté le Ministère, où on lui avait certifié que le nombre de morts était « limité », et qu'ils n'avaient pas encore retrouvé tous les survivants. Elle ne pouvait pas rester sans réponse, alors elle avait fini par dégoter le numéro de cheminée du bureau du Directeur de Poudlard.

Minerva McGonagall avait expliqué. La moitié des élèves n'avaient pas pris le Poudlard Express. Ils ne le prendraient sûrement jamais. Misha, Silistra, Rupert et les onze autres enfants de l'internat en faisaient partie.

Le scandale avait explosé quelques heures après. Le manque de gestion et de professionnalisme du Ministère de la Magie exposé au grand jour. Il y avait eu de maigres justifications, mais rien de suffisant face à la catastrophe. Des centaines de sorciers massacrés sans que les Aurors ne puissent lever le moindre bout de baguette, à cause d'un magistrat corrompu. La société sorcière s'était fragilisée un peu plus encore, un peu trop. Ce n'avait été que le début de l'horreur, finalement. Le début de la décadence.

Karen balança un coup de pied contre un pierre abandonnée sur le bas-côté, comme si ça allait apaiser sa rage.

Elle aurait aimé avoir, comme Jean, comme Damien, des souvenirs heureux auxquels se raccrocher, des espoirs d'un monde meilleur, les sourires chaleureux, les regards complices des amis, ou des amants, ceux qui réchauffent le cœur et l'âme, ceux qui donnent envie de revoir, rien qu'une fois, rien qu'une infime minute, la paix, la joie, un peu comme cet esprit de Noël qu'ils avaient trouvé à Poudlard, plus qu'une école, un véritable foyer.

Elle, elle ne connaissait que les regards fantômes, fuyants, détruits et pourtant durs de ceux qui font la guerre. Elle n'avait connu que la haine, que le sang, que les combats ou les complots. Elle n'avait jamais rien vu de plus que l'inhumanité qui permet de survivre, d'oublier, d'effacer ces gamins aux membres aussi gros qu'un manche à balais qui errent dans les rues en attendant de mourir, que la noirceur des cœurs, la douleur de la perte des êtres chers.

Elle n'arrivera sûrement jamais à avoir ce regard résolu qui est celui de Jean. A part elle et Damien, elle n'avait personne, pas de combat à mener, excepté celui de survivre, pour elle ne savait même pas quelle raison, peut-être la peur de la mort simplement. Et encore, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment les aider, c'étaient plutôt eux qui la protégeaient, puisqu'elle était démunie. Pas de pouvoirs, pas vraiment de talent, ni des connaissances. Elle savait simplement se battre, comme tous ceux qui survivent sans se cacher, et préparer une ou deux potions, des soins, du Polynectar, du Véritasérum, et encore, qu'en théorie.

Elle n'était rien de plus que de la poussière, finalement. Un grain de poussière, même pas assez gros pour aller coincer l'engrenage des Purs et de la guerre. Elle était insignifiante.

Les larmes menacèrent de poindre aux coins de ses yeux. Elle les essuya d'un geste de rageur, avant de s'immobiliser.

Il y avait des bruits de pas, et de voix aussi. Ça venait de la rue un peu plus loin, à droite. Des phrases pas vraiment distinctes qui fusaient, des rires gras, tranchant impunément et effrontément le silence des morts. Des Purs, ils n'y avaient qu'eux pour annoncer leur présence avec autant de confiance. Karen sentit son souffle se couper. Elle se précipita dans la maison la plus proche, appuyant de tout son poids sur la porte avec son épaule pour l'enfoncer. Le bois vermoulu céda sans mal et sans bruit. Elle se réfugia dans l'obscurité, juste à temps.

A travers la crasse qui envahissait le vieux verre de la vitre à côté d'elle, elle les vit passer à l'endroit où elle se tenait à peine une minute plus tôt. Ils portaient toujours ces mêmes capes noires qui descendaient jusqu'à leurs talons, et ces masques étranges et effrayants. Ils ne faisaient attention à rien, ce devait être une patrouille de routine.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient au bout de la rue, ils s'arrêtèrent. Karen entendit très distinctement un : « Bon, il devrait arriver d'ici vingt minutes. Plus de bruit, maintenant. ». Elle fut incapable de dire lequel des quatre avait parlé, mais les autres se plièrent sans discuter à son autorité, puisqu'en un mouvement de cape, ils furent hors de sa vue, probablement cachés dans l'ombre pour surprendre leur proie.

Ce n'était pas une patrouille, finalement. Et, pour être aussi près du QG, ils devaient probablement attendre un membre de la résistance. Ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. La cracmol prit une grande inspiration, laissant sa tête basculer contre le mur froid qui la cachait de l'extérieur. Elle se félicita d'avoir pris avec elle ses armes et quelques potions.

Il arrivait dans vingt minutes. Ça lui laissait véritablement dix minutes d'anticipation. Sortir de son couvert alors que les Purs s'étaient cachés à quelques mètres d'elle à peine, et sans connaître leur position était du suicide. Elle ne pouvait pas prévenir celui qui se jetterait dans leur piège. En revanche, elle pouvait prendre une potion de Lycantrovision pour pouvoir suivre le combat dans la nuit qui ne tarderait pas à tomber, et un philtre de force s'il lui fallait en venir aux mains. Elle se contenterait d'abord d'épier la scène à distance, et interviendrait si la situation devenait vraiment critique, et le sorcier assez bon. Avec l'effet de surprise, elle pouvait facilement venir à bout d'un Mangemort. Deux, c'était déjà plus compliqué.

Elle grimaça en sentant le liquide poisseux et franchement mauvais de la potion de Lycantrovision couler le long de sa gorge. La douleur vive qui envahi son crâne la laissa en revanche de marbre, elle y était habituée. Elle ferma les yeux un instant. Elle espérait simplement que le type en vaudrait la chandelle.


End file.
